Resplendent
by Kiraa-Miroku-Forever aka DracoShapedGoldfish
Summary: Clark isn't the only one with special powers. He befriends a beautiful raven haired girl and soon falls in love. Will she return his feelings? i'm bad at summaries but the story is good. please read and review!


Okay this is a weird idea that came to me at Thanksgiving dinner…also this is my first Smallville story I am posting so please bear that in mind. It's an odd idea and I won't continue unless somebody actually wants me too. Oh, just to clue you in, Clark isn't the only one with powers. Many other people have powers, some are witches, some just strong, some can morph, pretty much everything. As for pairings, it will be Clana; anything else is demented and cruel! They are so perfect for each other! Damn you Lois!! Hehe.. Sorry, I get really worked up about that subject. Anyway! On with the show!

Disclaimer: At the moment I do not own any of the Smallville characters. But, my parents told me to write down what I wanted for X-Mas and I have "complete control over Smallville" written down 17,463 times and still counting! I think I'm starting to get to 'em! Crosses fingershehe I know exactly what I'm gonna do with my new found rights! Hmm. Maybe I will write it down at some point in time…and if you haven't figured it out.. It'll be Clana all the way!!Winks

A/N/. Sorry if it's a little short.. this is just the beginning…

An old, yet beautiful lady parted the curtains with her elegantly jeweled hands. "Clark, my son, how many times have I told you not to wander from your servants?" Her brilliant red hair was streaked with gray.

"Mother," said the young man in question, turning to face her. "I only wished to catch a glance at our visitors," He stated truthfully, seeing a small smile grace his mother's old features.

"It is quite alright, I assume you have learned of the rumor that Lord Nalan's daughters will be accompanying him?" a classic Clark smile spread across his handsome face. His mother let out a soft tinkle of laughter. "Ah my boy, I cannot blame you, from what I have witnessed they are no less short of angelic vixens, which I did not think was possible until in their presence." She rested a withered hand on his strong shoulders. "Make me proud.."

Clark, smile in place, took his mothers frail arm in his muscular one and led her to the Grand Staircase where their guests would be making their appearance. He nodded his greeting to his older cousins as he joined them, his mother at his side. He turned his attention to the fancy wooden carriage pulled by 6 massive black horses as it came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

$$)($)$!$#(#)!(#&(#(&#!)&#!)$#$&#(&#

"Dears, place your veils. We have arrived.." spoke an elderly man to his two daughters.

"Yes father," replied the daughter clad in a form fitting baby pink dress that fell to the floor in layers of varying pinks with a matching cloak to go with it.

The other stayed silent as she hooked her white lace veil to the thin gold wire crown that adorned her perfectly straight, raven tresses, which fell to her mid back. Her pink lips frowned in anticipation as she folded her hands prettily in her lap. Her emerald green dress also fell to the floor as her sister's did but hers was only one thick layer of velvet. The bell sleeves stop at her wrists to reveal tight white under sleeves in a "v" cut that covered the tops of her hands. A crisp white chemise covered the area of her chest where the green material made a large "v". Thin green cording kept the green overdress in place across her chest. A thick white fur cloak enveloped her shoulders and back.

She touched the red jewel that hung from her neck as her father stepped out of the carriage door. It had been opened a moment before by one of the servants that surveyed her endlessly; which by the way annoyed the hell out of her. Her sister went after him and she nervously followed.

She stepped lightly onto the fresh snow and followed her sisters gaze as she heard her let out an audible gasp. What met her doe eyes sent a shiver down her spine; there stood the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. No handsome didn't do him justice; he was beautiful. If any man could be called beautiful, he was it. She snapped out of it and noticed her father was calling her. Beside her she heard her sister snigger but ignored her. The young girl followed behind her father and sister, anxiously up the stone stairs.

$#&#)(P)#&&$#(&#$##&$#(&#&$#(&#$#&$#

Clark flashed a friendly smile but it faded as he caught sight of the younger of the two daughters. Beauty radiated off of her, though he could barely see her facial features. His mother moved beside him to take the young maiden's hands. She smiled, and turned to Clark, "Clark dear, this is Lana." She then turned her gazed to the other girl, who in Clark's opinion had none of the radiance the girl Lana possessed. "And this is Lois." He couldn't remove his glance from the girl, he had just learned, named Lana.

His mother smiled knowingly and ushered her along with her sister down the halls to a set of bedrooms. She heard Clark follow discreetly behind; she knew if she acknowledged him he would say he was going to his room, which was across the hallway from the two she was showing the girls to. She turned to Lana,

"Lana my dear, May I have a moment?" she turned to Clark. "Clark sweetie, you too." Clark spun around and Lana glanced nervously at her hands in his newly announced presence. The two young adults followed the elderly lady into a grand room at the end on the hall.

"Lana my love," she spoke tenderly, grasping her the young girl's hands. "Due to the history of your last visit, and the concern of your father, I have taken sure to make some extra precautions. If either of you do not mind I will appoint Clark as your guard and guide during your stay." Neither objected so she smiled. Lana turned to him and smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see through her veil. 'Oh well, I'll fix that.' she thought, plotting how best to reveal herself to him. 'Hmm.. Lets wait until he knows me better.. That way we can see how he feels before he knows how I look…' Her thoughts where interrupted as she felt him grasp her arm gently.

"Would you like to see the gardens?" he asked her, giving her one of his million dollar smiles. Lana practically melted right there, but managed a meek nod.

"I heard they are quite beautiful…" she replied in a soft voice. He smiled again,

"Well Lana, you heard right.. It is also the largest and most varied you will ever lay your eyes on.." He stated, still smiling. 'She probably has eyes even more beautiful than these gardens..' he concluded to himself. He could of course always look at her anytime he wanted, but he decided against it. He didn't want to invade her privacy.

Lana laughed slightly and glanced up at him. "You must have plenty of ladies in waiting.." He looked down at her with a smirk,

"I guess this will come as a disappointment to you but I do not waste my time on silly games with women.." she cocked her head to the side at this,

"Well that is a surprise, most men in your position would take advantage of the attention." He let out a soft chuckle,

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" he asked her stopping their stroll and turning her to face him. She blushed and looked away, very thankful at the moment for her veil. He sighed, "I'm sorry to have upset you," Lana shook her head, laughing at herself as she looked up at him again.

"No it's alright. I guess I'm just a little tired." He nodded as if he understood her wanted silence. A/N/ hmm; does that make sense? He escorted her back to her room and then went back to his.

Back in the seclusion of her own room, Lana removed her veil. She uttered a few words under her breath as she touched the bowl of water on the table before her. At once she had a clear view of Clark pacing back and forth between his door and the window.

"You really screwed up this time Clark," he started, "she probably hates you… I don't blame her though; I don't know what got into me. Her necklace must be made out of red kryptonite."

Lana removed her hand from the bowl and it became clear again. She removed her necklace and laid it gently on her desk. "I'm sorry Clark."


End file.
